Are We or Aren't We?
by Sydia21
Summary: Casey finds herself in an interesting situation. Should she say to hell with it and follow her heart or do what's right and never know what could have been. DASEY.


**A/N: Hey guys this is my first story. I have been meaning to write one but I've been chicken. Please review and give constructive criticisms. Also sorry if my timeline is a little off. I can never seem to get my episodes in order anyways. Sorry if there are any errors. Its like 2am but this story would not get out of my head. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek.**

Casey McDonald hurried through the halls at John Sparrow Thompson High school. It was her first day returning to school after a bout with the flu that had lasted a week and she was excited to get back to her regular schedule. Plus Derek her step brother had been getting all her assignments from her teachers (who would have thought) and she wanted to make sure that he hadn't missed anything important. Senior year was very important for her university transcripts and she had gotten ill at the most inopportune time. Oh well, she would just have to work harder. With advanced classes and extracurricular activities like cheerleading and tutoring it was getting harder and harder to find time for regular school work. At least she didn't have to worry about a social life. Ha, she didn't even have one. Not since breaking up with Max, the captain of the football team. The only people she hung out with were her best friend Emily, Emily's boyfriend Sheldon and sometimes Sam (when he wasn't with Derek). Sure she was still on the cheerleading squad but after breaking up with Max, most of the girls on the squad were only slightly cordial to her. Emily always asked why did she didn't just quit the team instead of dealing with the snobs and her answer always was that she when she committed to something she saw it through.

On the bright side at least Derek had stopped playing those obnoxious pranks on her since he had started dating Sally. They weren't best friends but they weren't sworn enemies either. Take for instance the week she had been sick. He made sure she got her homework from every class. He also had acted as her personal errand boy, getting her things when she was too sick to get out of bed. Very strange Derek behavior. But truthfully he had his crowd (the popular kids) and she had- well she had not even a handful of friends.

Shaking myself out of my reverie I hurried to my locker. Geez these books were heavy. It seemed as if Derek had brought every one of her text books home in the last week. The halls were busy with kids hanging out waiting for the first bell to ring. Derek and his crowd (Sam, Ralph and some guys from the hockey team and some random girls) stood off to one corner. I looked for Emily but I guess she hadn't arrived yet. Just as I finally got my locker open and was about to lift the ton of books I was carrying into it, somebody bumped me from behind. I slipped and my books went flying. Not again, i thought, preparing myself for a confrontation with Derek. But when I turned around it was some girl I didn't even know standing with two girls from the cheerleading team, Amy and Beth.

"You could apologize you know", I said to her getting up off the floor and brushing myself off.

She just stood there sneering at me, before replying loudly "I heard you were a klutz, you were probably gonna fall on your own, I just helped you along".

Just as I was about to respond, they walked off. I heard some snickering from other people in the hall. My face turned red. I looked towards Derek, thinking he would be happy to see what had happened but instead he looked sorta angry. I quickly looked away. Derek didn't care what happened to me in these halls. Just wishful thinking on my part.

Just then Emily came running down the hall towards me. "Are you okay, Casey" She asked, helping me pick up my books, "I saw what that bitch did".

"No not really", I said, putting the last of my books in the locker and slamming it shut. "Who is that girl and what's her damage anyways"? I asked Emily. I was so frustrated. I had so much on my mind and then this girl that I don't even know tries to pick a fight with me.

"That's Kelly O'Connor, a new transfer. I think she started the day you went out sick. I hear she's also on the cheerleading squad already and a real bitch", Emily replied standing near me.

We watched the girls progress up the hall. They had stopped near the crowd where Derek was and I saw the new girl start to flirt with him. What else in new, I thought, turning away. "Come on Em. We don't want to be late for class." As we walked by the group, I could have sworn I saw Derek give me a look of sympathy.

As the last bell rang I hurried to get to my locker. I had missed a week of practice and knew that Coach would be hard on me until I caught up. Waving bye to Emily and Sheldon I quickly grabbed my uniform and made my way to the field. It had started to warm up so we were having practice outside. I ran to catch up with a girl walking outside to the field.

"Hey Casey, you're looking better," she said giving me a smile. Kimi was the only girl on the squad that actually talked to me. It was like my fellow sqaudmates were punishing me for breaking up with their football god Max. Gimme a break.

"Thanks, "I replied, "It's good to be back. I know Coach will be hard on me today."

She laughed it off, "You should be more worried about Kelly, the new girl. I heard she already doesn't like you."

I shrugged, "I really don't know what her problem is. Oh well."

We arrived at the field just as Coach Mitchell was coming onto the field.

"Alright ladies," she yelled out, "Let's get started.

Casey it's good to have you back." She said with a smile. I could hear the other girls snickering but ignored them.

"Klutzilla, oh no I mean Casey should tell you about her fall this morning, Coach," Kelly said, causing the other girls to laugh harder. As my face turned red, I felt Kimi bump me. "Just ignore them." I nodded taking a deep breath. It was going to be a long practice.

After practice I hurried to get to the parking lot. Hockey practice had just ended and I was hurrying to catch a ride home with Derek. He hated waiting and after the day I had I wasn't in the mood for any arguments either.

"What's the rush, Klutzilla," I heard from behind me. I turned and saw Kelly and her minions walking towards me. Oh great, I thought. Just what I needed.

I stopped and turned around. "Look Kelly," I said, "I don't even know you and I don't know what your problem is but after this morning you need not talk to me."

"Oh look girls, she thinks she can talk back", she said walking up to me and getting in my face. "I just wanna let you know that Derek Venturi is mine so keep away."

I tried to contain the laughter but I couldn't. I shook my head and burst out laughing. "You are more stupid than you look," I told her. "He's my STEP BROTHER! You have a lot more to deal with if you think that I'm competition for Derek. You can have him. But you should know he already has a girlfriend."

With that I turned and walked away, still laughing and shaking my head. Stupid girls.

I was still smiling as I got to the parking lot where Derek was already in waiting in the car for me.

"Hey Spacey, share the joke." I shook my head as I got in the car. "You'll find out soon enough, I replied winking at him."

**--Please review.**


End file.
